Trapped In a Dream
by artsoccer
Summary: On the way over to England the plane Nina and Eddie are riding on explodes. No one on board survives. Upon finding out, Sibuna has to struggle through the four stages of grief. Amber, Fabian, and Patricia start getting strange dreams detailing Nina and Eddie. Are these just grief spawned dreams, or something more?
1. We Find Out

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

John Rutter's pov: "Extra, Extra Read all about it!" the paper boy yells, "Plane Explosion No Survivors!" I take a copy. The headline reads "**TRANS ALANTIC PLANE EXPLODES NO SURVIVORS**" the paper also reads "Turn to page two for more details and a list of the dead." The list reads: Robert J. Hemmings, Josef M. Spagnole, Arina B. White, Rebecca E. Freemen, Edison H. Sweet, Joshua G. Flemings, Barry W. Smith, Rachael I. Brown, Nancy F. Ricky, Nina M. Martin, Abigail A. Nor… Wait a minute Nina M. Martin; didn't my son Fabian say his girl friend's name was Nina Martin? Fabian is going to be so heartbroken when he finds out, and to think the poor boy just lost his mother this past summer.

Truth be told, Nina's body would never be found in the ocean nor would it ever wash up on shore somewhere in the world. Truth be told, Nina is really gone, just not necessarily in the way you might be thinking. Truth be told, if Eddie hadn't disappeared in the plane explosion he would have been able to bring Nina back by himself. Truth be told, Nina's body, mind, and sole are no longer even in this dimension. Truth be told, this has nothing to do with aliens.

* * *

**Did anyone get the Abnormal Joke I put into the names? I leaving on a school trip. I'll be gone from Wensday through Thrusday, this week.**


	2. They Find Out

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: "Hey has Nina gotten here yet?" Fabian asks me. "No Fabian. Nina has not gotten here yet," I tell him. His phone starts ringing. Fabian looks at the caller id. "It's my dad," he says to me. "Hey Dad what is up?" Fabian asks his dad. "What about her?" Fabian asks. Fabian's face falls he looks like he is about to cry. "Yu-you mean she, she's dead?" Fabian manages to choke out. "The thanks for tel-telling m-me d-dad," Fabian says on the verge of tears. Fabian hangs up. Fabian turns to me and says in a quiet voice with tears in his eyes, "The-the plane N- Nin-Nina was a-on ex-exploded. Sh-she died in the explosion." Now I'm the one who's about to cry. Correction now we are both crying. How can Nina be dead?! She was, no, she is my best friend. She can't be dead!

Alfie's pov: It has been 10 minutes since Amber left the living room to go find Fabian. I wonder what's keeping her. I go out into the hallway, no Amber. I decide to go up to her room. When I get there I find Amber sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. "Amber what's wrong?" I ask. "Ni-Nina's de-dead," Amber chokes out between sobs. "Oh," is all I can say to that. What else could I have said to that? I go and sit on the bed with Amber and start rubbing her back. I realize that now I'm crying too. Nina is dead. "How did Nina die? Do you know?" I ask my girlfriend. "Pl-play-plane ex-explo-explosion," Amber says. I pull Amber closer to me; she doesn't resist. I can't believe it, our fearless Sibuna leader is dead. I refuse to believe it!

Fabian's pov: I'm on my bed crying my eyes out. 'No' I think 'Nina can't be dead, she just can't be'. My tears are flowing even harder now. My sweat beautiful Nina just can't be dead. I need her; I need her support now, I need her. She can't be gone from me; she just can't be gone from me. I start thinking about all of the times I've spent with her, the good and the bad. I only got to be with her for one year, but it by far was the best year of my life. I feel like a part of me has died along with Nina. When that plane exploded with Nina in it, my heart exploded along with it. Nina Nina Nina oh how my heart yearns for thee.

Patricia's pov: I can't wait to see Eddie. Amazing how one's feeling toward a person can change. Case in point, Nina when I first met her I hated her and now we're friends. Another case in point, Eddie when I first met him I hated his guts and now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's amazing how quickly one's world can change. One hour I'm hanging out with Joy the next she is gone and Nina is in her place. That day dramatically changed my life, that's for sure. In the space of one moment someone's life can change forever. *Or someone's life can end forever, case in point Nina's parents. * I wait and wait and wait it feels like hours go by, no Eddie or Nina. After a while I decided to ask Trudy, "Hey Trudy when are Nina and Eddie getting here?" "Oh sweetie, you don't know?" Trudy asks me. "Don't know what?" I ask. "Nina and Eddie's plane exploded on the way over here. No one survived the explosion. I'm so sorry dearie," Trudy says. Eddie and Nina are dead. NO NO NO they can't be dead! THEY JUST CAN'T BE!

Joy's pov: "Hey where's Patricia?" I ask. "I think she's waiting for Eddie," Mara says. I go out into the front door foyer, Patricia's not there. "Trudy do you know where Patricia went off to?" I ask. "I think Patricia went up to your room after she found out Eddie and Nina died," Trudy tells me. "Oh," is my only response. I rush upstairs to our room in order to comfort my friend. When I get there I say, "Patricia?" gently. "Leave me alone!" she screams. "Patricia, let me help you," I say. "Just leave me alone!" she screams. "Patricia, I know about Eddie and Nina," I tell her, "I want to help." Her cheeks are covered with tears. "I'm so sorry Patricia," I say, "You really shouldn't have to deal with this alone." I join her on the bed. I start to rub her back. "I'm so sorry. It'll be ok. I'm right here," I start saying over and over in a soft voice. "How can it be okay? Eddie's gone," Patricia says between snuffles.


	3. Not Dead?

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Eddie's pov: My first instinct would have been to leave this place and get Nina immediately, but now that I can see the trap that I accidentally led her into. And now because of this if I have any hope at all of bringing her back to this world I first must return alone. I, in my attempt to do my job as the Osirian managed to fail horribly. Of course in order to 'redeem' myself I must return to Anubis House and get the help of Sibuna. I can just imagine how mad they will be when Sibuna discovered that I failed to save Nina. Not looking forward to that confrontation. But before any of that can happen I need to escape this place, "The Land of Subconscious; The World of Dreams", also known as the 'dream world'. This might take some time.

Jerome's pov: "Where on earth has everyone gone off to?" I ask. "Perhaps we should look for them," my beautiful girlfriend Mara suggested. "I'll start in my room for Patricia and Joy," Mara said. "And I shall look for Alfie in mine," I added. We split up. Alfie was not in our room, but I found Fabian in his room on his bed crying. "What's wrong man? Did you lose your favorite teddy bear undies?" I teased. "Not funny Clark. It's Nina she's dead," He tells me. "Oh," I say, what else was there to say. Nina might have been a bit annoying, and maybe we didn't get along the best, but I realized that I would miss the American. Now that's scary, I'm going to miss an American, what has happened to me?

Mara's pov: I find Joy sitting on Patricia's bed, next to her is a sobbing Patricia. "What's going on?" I ask. "Eddie and Nina died in a plane explosion," Joy tells me. I know Nina and I were never that close, the same can be said for Eddie and me, but I know that I'm going to miss them very much. "I'm so sorry Patricia," I say. Patricia doesn't even look up at me. I feel so bad for her. I know how close she and Eddie had become. Also how close she had become with Nina. Under normal circumstances I'd be a bit jealous of Nina's close relationship Patricia, but these are NOT normal circumstances.


	4. Nightmare and 1 Dream

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

That night Fabian's pov: *this most of this is Fabian's "dream"* I'm on the perfect dinner date with Nina. Everything is going so well. I pull her in for a kiss, we start to smooch. We pull away to start dinner. Nina starts to lift her fork to her mouth and then unexplainably her face falls onto her plate. There is a knife in her back. I pull her lifeless body into my lap. A black mass (for lack of better word) forms. I'm not scared of the dark or anything like that, but that black mass was scary, like it was made up of all of my worst nightmares and then some. From that mass I hear a blood curdling screech; I realize that it sounded like it had come from Nina came from Nina. "FABIAN HELP ME!" I hear her scream coming from the black mass. I have never heard such fear in any voice or sound before. And yet all this while Nina's life less form is still on my lap. I continue to hear Nina's voice calling for my help. From my lap Nina's body rises up as a zombie with one arm falling off. The 'Nina' zombie attacks me, bites me as 'she' bites me everything goes black. After that I wake up in a cold sweat. I am so glad that was just a dream, but was it? The part about Nina's voice calling for my help from that black mass felt so real. But it couldn't have been real, could it? I look over at my alarm clock, it reads 3:20. I get up and splash some cold water on my face before going back to and drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

That same night Patricia's dream pov: I'm on a date with Eddie. He took me to a concert to see three of our favorite bands. It's awesome we are completely surrounded by our "peeps" as I hear they say in America. At first Eddie and I are just holding hands, but as the music goes on we move closer and closer together until our lips meet. We go into a fully fledged kiss, it feels magical. I never want this moment to end. Out of nowhere a strange multi-colored mist, I guess. It's as if this mist is made up of all of my positive dreams. "Patricia get me out of here!" I hear Eddie's voice ring out from this mist. But no it can't really be Eddie I tell myself, because he is right here, kissing me. "Patricia I need you to get me out of here," Eddie's voice calls to me from the mist again. It keeps calling to me with Eddie's voice. It keeps asking me to get it out. I try to block it out and focus on the music and the sweet sensation of Eddie's lips on mine. "Eddie's" voice calls out one last time from the mist saying, "Yacker please I need your help, Nina needs your help. The only way we can help Nina is if you get me out of here." I think to myself shut up all ready. Nina is in no danger whatsoever, she is perfectly fine. Then I start to wake up. As I do I try to cling on to the last dissipating bits of my dream not wanting to get up yet, not wanting to get up and face reality with Nina and Eddie dead in it.

Still that night the latter part of Amber's dream pov: I'm in the mall the manger just told me that I could take whatever I wanted, take however long I wanted all of it free. The mall had all of the latest styles. Pure heaven. That was at the very least the way it was until IT came. IT was a black thing that seemed to be made up of all of my nightmares, including the ones Senkhara has given me. Ugly clothing started to pop up everywhere, the horror. From that black thing Nina's voice came out saying this phrase over and over, "Amber help me get out of here, it's so scary!" The fear in 'her' voice was so real so strong so terrifying. I have never heard Nina's voice so terrified sounding; as a matter of fact I have never heard anyone's voice sound so terrified. I was frozen in place with fear. After some time spiders started to surround me. I saw Senkhara, Rufus and Victor all of them surrounding me, haunting me. There was a giant spider. That spider was preparing to kill me. Throughout all of this I could still hear Nina's terrified voice screaming, "Amber help me, please Amber HELP ME! It's so terrifying here! I'm so scared!" The spider is about to kill me. Just as it's about to strike I wake up. I think the worst part of the dream was hearing that fear in Nina's voice, and knowing that I could do nothing to help her.


	5. Denial, It's Not Just a River

**I don't own House of Anubis. If I did season 4 would already be here, with Nina and Amber back.**

* * *

Eddie's pov: I tried to contact Patricia in her dream, because I need her help to get out of here. It didn't work. She didn't believe that it was really me calling for her help in her dream. How the heck am I going to get out of here if I can't convince anyone that I need help getting out of the world of the World of Dreams? Curse this place for being so merry. I can't even get properly mad here. On top of that this place is so lonely. I mean sure there are a lot of 'dream characters', but if you want to talk to a real non-imaginary person, this is not the place to be. There are almost no real people here, people that are trapped here just like me.

Mara's pov: "Hey what's with the long faces?" Jerome asked directing his question towards Fabian and Amber, who admittedly looked rather down. "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?" I asked Jerome. "So I have some important news," Trudy said entering the room, "Mick is coming back later today. Mick will be rooming with Fabian again." Me, Jerome and Mick all in the same house at the same time, this will not turn out good, not good at all. I look at Jerome and I can tell he is having similar thoughts, only of the more so called "deadly" kind. Joy seems oddly happy at the news that Mick is coming back; it could just be my imagination though.

Amber's pov: I shoot Jerome a look for his cheek. "Patricia is still in bed," Joy states, "I stand corrected, here she comes now." I'm still waiting for Nina to come into the dining room for breakfast. "Nina's late for breakfast, that is most unusual for her," Fabian says, "When do you think she'll be down?" "Fabian Nina's not coming down," Mara says softly, "she's dead." "No she is not dead," Fabian said starting to get mad, "Why are you saying such falsehoods?" "Denial it's not just a river in Egypt," Jerome stated. "I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" Fabian demanded. "Sure you're not," Jerome said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not in denial," Fabian said more calmly. "Dude you're the one who told me how she died in that plane explosion," Jerome said bluntly. "Wasn't Nina's plane delayed or something making her late?" I ask. "Oh ya that's right, her plane was delayed," Fabian agreed. "You know Eddie's plane was also delayed, but he ought to be here in a day or two," Patricia said. "If Eddie was coming back, why is Mick going to be sleeping in his bed," Jerome said with a smirk. "The three of you will be sharing the room, right Fabian?" Patricia asked. "Patricia there are only two beds in my room," Fabian said softly. "No that can't be right Eddie has to be sleeping in there with you and Mick," Patricia said with a note of panic in her voice.

Mara's pov: Patricia, Fabian, and Amber are starting to lose it. They must be in the first stage of grief, denial. I do hope they get out of it soon. If they keep going on like this it's going to drive me crazy. "Hey is Nina here yet?" Alfie asks coming into the room. "No, her plane was delayed Alfie. Also since when were you so worried about her?" Amber responded. Oh brother Alfie is also in denial. "Okay well we better get going or else we'll be late for school," I say changing the subject.

Jerome's pov: "Would you like to walk over together Mara?" I ask. "I would love to Jerome," she says. I think she wants to get away from the craziness that is our housemates as much as I do. This is going to be a long term I can just feel it, a very long term. "So Jerome do you want to go off campus for lunch later?" Mara asks me, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Sure that sounds lovely Mara," I tell her. "You were just thinking of our crazed house mates weren't you?" Mara states. "Yup," I say. "Do you think there is anything we can do about it?" I ask. "Maybe a psychiatrist," she suggests. "So you're saying you think we should hire them a psychiatrist and possibly that will speed up the grief process," I say wanting to be sure I had gotten this correct. "Correct Jerome," my girlfriend says with a smile in her voice.


	6. Mick Comes Back

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Fabian's pov: I know in my heart Jerome was right, I'm in denial. I just can't accept that Nina is dead, not now, perhaps not ever. As I walk to school I see Nina out of the corner of my eye walking alongside me, in school uniform. I stop walking look over at her, she doesn't disappear. Nina is still walking along. As I watch her form starts to disappear. "Nina don't go!" I call out. She turns around and smiles at me before disappearing completely before my eyes. "Nina!" I cry out, "Come back!" I hear her voice echoing in my head saying, "Let me go Fabian, I'll never come back if you don't let me go." Right like that makes any sense. Just as Nina's form is fading I start to see Senkhara and Rufus coming at me. I'm about to scream when I snap out of it. Everything goes back to "normal". I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare, but it is day time, so a daymare?

Alfie's pov: I know Nina is really gone, but I can't face that yet. I can't accept that fact yet. Not now, perhaps not ever. I can't believe how insensitive Jerome is toward our feelings. Nina needs to come back. Before she came no one ever took me seriously. But since Nina has arrived at Anubis house I have joined Sibuna. Sibuna, oh what a wonderful thing. As part of Sibuna for the first time in my life, someone has taken me seriously, my ideas have finally been listened to, and I finally had people who understood me.

That evening Mara's pov: "Hi sweetie," I hear Trudy say to Mick as she welcomes him in. "What's for supper Trudy?" Mick asks. "Oh you haven't changed a bit have you dearie?" Trudy says, probably with a smile. "Hey Mick," Joy says the moment he walks into the room. "Hey Joy," Mick answers, "Long time no see, eh." "Long time no see," Joy concurs. And completely out of the blue Mick kisses Joy on the cheek. She frowns and says, "How about a proper hello kiss for your girlfriend." Then Mick pulls her in for a quote unquote good kiss. Mick and Joy a couple!? I look around at the others. I can tell they all are having the same thoughts by the looks on their faces.

Amber's pov: Mick and Joy? Not in a million years would I have seen that couple possibility. That is a problem, how can I be the dating guru around here if I was unable to foresee a couple? I really am losing my mind with grief for Nins. At the thought of Nina I start to tear up. I can't believe that she isn't coming back. This totally ruins Fabina. I mean she might not have had the best of fashion senses, but she was the best friend I ever had. No one else has ever willingly listened to me go on about celebs. I miss her so much. "How long have you two been going out?" Mara asks. "We started going out over the summer," Mick says smiling. "We ran into each other over the summer," Joy states, "And we kicked it off from there."

Joy's pov: I can sense everybody staring in shock at me and my boyfriend, but who cares if people stare? We are happy together, and that's all that matters. I know Mick feels the same way I do. Oh this should have been a fun semester, but Nina and Eddie dying kinda sorta puts a damper on things. I am so glad that I discovered my love for Mick, and that Mick was able to discover his love for me. Mick kisses me again. I say, "Mick stop it, let's save our desert for after dinner," before giggling. "Good plan," Mick agrees, "But just one more first." I giggle again before pulling him into another kiss. *It is official I am ashamed of myself, so much kissing, oh the humanities, JK*.


	7. Tricks and Dreams

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's pov: I need to see Amun-Ra. Only then will I know this everlasting nightmare is over. Ra! Where are you? Show yourself to me! "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream at Fabian, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" "Come on Nina you know you can trust me." Fabian says trying to calm me down. For a minute I almost believe him, but then I remember what happened to me the last who knows how many times. "If you come with me I'll bring you to meet Ra." He tempts me. "Ra?" I ask slowly and softly. "Yes Ra," Fabian agrees. "You promise to show me Ra?" I ask in a small voice. "Just follow me and you'll see Ra," Fabian states. I agree to follow him. After a period of time, I have no way of knowing for how long, I see Rufus. "I brought her Master." Fabian announces. "Bring her here," Rufus orders, pointing to an altar. "You little annoying brat are my ticket out of here." Rufus says, "Bind her!" Amber, Patricia, and Alfie come out of the shadows to help Fabian bind me to the altar. "RA SAVE ME RA!" I shout out, "SHOW YOURSELF!" "Save your breath girly," Rufus snarls at me, "Ra never comes down here. You should know that by now. This is one of the few places where the sun never shines; were Ra never visits. I wouldn't have ended up here if he did." Ra where are you? Why do I bother even trying to see Ra? I've given up hope long ago that I'll ever see the sun again; so why do I still ask for Ra, why?

Eddie's pov: I can feel, not sure how I can though, Nina is losing her hope, her will fight, her strength, her faith, her love, and I can't say I blame her. I wish she could hear me egging her one. I wish I could tell her that it is not too late, that her friends haven't abandoned her, that there still is hope for her, but I can't tell her any of these things. Nina is not in the same place I am. I'm in the dream world. If this place is retched to "live" in, then where I **accidentally** sent Nina must be a nightmare. Ha ha, a nightmare; you wouldn't get it, it's an inside joke, and a bad one at that. I'm going to keep trying to contact Yacker thru her dreams until she realizes that it really is me. I need her to escape this horrid place. Did you know that there are clowns here? I HATE CLOWNS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *I think Eddie has gone crazy, but that could just be me. *

Patricia's pov: For the past week, no matter what my dream is about, I see the same muti-coloured mist that is made up of all of my non-nightmare dreams with Eddie's voice coming out of it asking me to save him, to rescue him. I'm scared. This is scaring me. What if it is Eddie's ghost calling for my help? What do I do then? I don't want another ghost haunting my dreams. Senkhara provided for more that what I could ever want of ghostly dreams. I don't care if this is the ghost of my Slimeball. I still don't want him haunting my dreams. Somehow it being Slimeball haunting my dreams makes it scarier than if it were Senkhara again. I don't want it to be his ghost, 'cause if it was then that would mean that Eddie really is dead, and Eddie isn't dead. I don't care what anyone says; my Slimeball is NOT dead, he's just not here right now at Anubis House.


	8. Still up the Nile (Denial)

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Alfie's pov: Why isn't Nina here yet? Is she not coming back this semester? Why isn't she coming back this semester? Why do Jerome, Mara, and Joy keep saying that Nina died? Nina didn't die, she's just not here right now. Maybe aliens kidnapped Nina and Eddie. Yeah that is it; aliens took them, and it is up to me to save them. Or perhaps they're fighting Zombies. I have got to go help them kill all Zombies. Heh heh, killing Zombies, what a funny concept. You see it is funny because Zombies are already dead, but you can kill them anyways. Ha Ha it's such a funny concept. Oooh I know Nina and Eddie are trapped in an alternate alien universe. I can build a portal gun and create a portal using it into the alternate alien universe that they are in. I better go online and look up "How to build portal guns that create portals into alternate alien universes".

Fabian's pov: For the past four weeks, ever since school started up again, I've been having, no matter what the dream/nightmare had been about, that black mass of nightmares enters. Every single night I hear Nina's voice calling out to me, asking me for my help. I can't take it anymore it is bad enough that Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Mick keep insisting that Nina is dead, **WHEN SHE IS NOT!** Tonight I'm going to insist that whatever it is that is in that black mass leaves me the frig alone. "Hey man," Mick says as he walks into our room, "You need to get over her." No need to ask who "_her_" is, we both know he means Nina. "Why are you talking about her, like she is dead?" I ask, plainly annoyed. "You need to chill mate, move on, SHE IS DEAD!" Mick yells, did not see Mick's anger coming.

Mara's pov: Alfie, Amber, and Patricia have started to move into the second stage of grief, anger. Fabian is still in denial. I'm not sure what was worse when all four of them were in denial, or now with three of them angry and one of them in denial. "Earth to Mara," my boyfriend says to me as he waves his hand in front of my face. "Yes Jerome?" I ask. "I thought we were studying," he says as he motions toward the textbook. "Sorry," I apologize, "I was lost in thought." "How about we get lost in studying?" Jerome suggests. I grin. "Sure Jerome," I say, "Just one thing though, since when did you care so much about studying?" "You really do bring out the best in me Mara Jaffrey," he answers.

Joy's pov: Life should be perfect for me right now, I have a wonderful boyfriend, great friends, my dad and I have made up, but with Nina and Eddie dead, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia are all going through the varying stages of grief. It's driving me bonkers. Nina and I were never the best of friends that much is true, but I'm still really sad over her passing. The irony would be funny if the circumstances weren't so horrendous; For so long I wanted Nina out of the way so that Fabian and I could be together, and now that Nina really is gone I no longer want Fabs. I'm going to find Mick, he ought to be able to cheer me up, I hope. I wish that there was some way I could help Fabian get over his grief, but I can't/I don't know how.


	9. IT is Back

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

That night Fabian's pov: That black mass reappeared again tonight; bringing with it a nightmare. Nina's voice comes out of it asking me to help her. "NO I WON'T HELP YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP COMING INTO MY DREAMS AND MAKING THEM NIGHTMARES! I DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE NOT NINA MARTIN! NINA MARTIN IS DEAD!" I shouted. With that the black mass leaves and I feel myself starting to wake up. I get the feeling that I'm no longer going to have to worry about that black mass being in my dreams any longer. Thank the gods!

Patricia's pov: HOW CAN JEROME, MARA AND JOY BE SO CAULUS TO THE FACT THAT BOTH NINA AND MY SLIMEBALL ARE DEAD!? How much longer are we going to have to put up with Fabian's consistent nagging about how his girlfriend isn't dead?! It's driving me crazy! If he doesn't stop soon, well lets just say he's going to wish he had. Back to the Jerome, Mara and Joy problem. They better start having more sympathy or else they too will wish they had. I'm starting to draw the lines across my neck with my pointer finger. I can't believe Nina and Eddie had the nerve to leave us like that. We need them now more than ever, and they had the nerve to abandon us!

Alfie's pov: How could Nina just abandon Sibuna like that!? How could she leave _ME_ just like that?! I NEED HER, and Sibuna, I NEED HER TO BE HERE TO LEAD SIBUNA! SIBUNA FINALLY HELPED ME BECOME SOMETHING/SOMEONE USEFULL, AND WITHOUT NINA THERE IS NO SIBUNA! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT NINA JUST LEFT US, ME LIKE THAT, HOW COULD SHE!? Jerome is doing a horrible job as my best friend! As my best friend he ought to be helping me get over my pain, NOT TEASING ME ABOUT IT! HOW CAN HE!?

Amber's pov: I can't believe Nina had the nerve to go and die on us like that. I mean what kind of best friend goes and dies on their bestie?! I also can't believe how rude Mara, Jerome, and Joy are being. Can't they at least try to be sensitive!? Last night that black thing came back. IT brought along with IT, my worst nightmares, literally! IT spoke through Nina's voice again. IT said, "Help me Amber, PLEASE HELP ME! I want to get out of here!" So of course I told IT off. I told IT to leave me the "frig" alone, and IT did. I don't think IT will be back. I get the feeling I hurt ITs feelings, but WHO CARES!? IT WAS SCARING ME! I'm glad IT left. IT is scary. I'm saying or rather thinking the word "IT" a lot, aren't I? I hate IT!

Nina's pov: I keep falling for _his_ trap. Every time I swear I won't fall for it again, and then I do. _He_ told me off. _He_ told me _he_ wouldn't help me. _He_ told me I was causing _him_ nightmares. _He_ told me that _he_ didn't know who I was. _He_ told me I was dead. _He_ broke my heart. Why did I go to _him_ for help? Every time _he_ said _he_ would help, it turned out to be a trap. _She_ also betrayed me. _She_ also broke my heart. _She_ also told me off. _She_ also refused to help me. _She_ told me to leave her the "frig" alone. Am I dead? I think so. I don't think this place could exist for the living, it's too wretched for the living. So what did I do to deserve this?

Jerome's pov: Fabian has finally entered the second stage of grief, anger. At least it means that he is progressing. At this rate he ought to be in acceptance by next year, yay. My house mates are driving me up the walls. Ya, I get it, you miss your fallen friends, but that doesn't mean you have to drag out all four stages of grief so that they pass by agonizingly slowly. GAH! I'm going out of my mind with annoyance! I AM THIS CLOSE TO THOWING THEM INTO A CLOSET WITH DUCT TAPE OVER THEIR MOUTHS! *Shows fingers that are about a half inch apart. * I am going crazy!

Eddie's pov: I HATE CLOWNS! If I encounter another clown while trapped here I swear! Yacker still has yet to recognize the fact that it really is me contacting her. Nina has gone even more down hill, I didn't even know there was any place lower for her to go, emotionally. I really need to escape here, "World of Dreams". I must escape! In order to do so I need Trixe to get me out of here. For her to do so she must finish going through the four stages of grief, it would seem. This is going to take a _long_ time. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST RAN INTO ANOTHER CLOWN! IT'S SO SCARRY!


	10. Conflicting Opinions

**Tomorrow, early morning, I'm going away for an over a week long vacation without internet assess.**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Mara's pov: It's been a few weeks since Fabian transgressed from being in the state of denial to the state of anger. None of them are showing any signs of moving on to depression, and then acceptance. Well maybe Trixe is. She is the closest to moving on to the third stage of grief out of the group, I think. It's so irritating. It was bad enough when they were all in denial, but now that they are all in anger… Well you get the picture. "Jerome!" I call out for my boyfriend. I don't think I could have stayed sane this long with our house mates the way they are without him. "Where are you?" "I'm coming Mara," he shouts back, "Just trying to ditch Alfie!" "Okay!" I yell at him. "That wasn't nice of you to say Jerome, I thought we were buddies!" I hear Alfie yell angrily. That was a little harsh on Jerome's part, but _still_.

Joy's pov: I feel so mean to Sibuna. Yet at the same time I feel like hitting them upside the head, repeatedly until they get over their grief. UGG! *Joy's not talking about the boot brand, just to be clear* I don't know what to do, everything is so confusing. Nina and Eddie should be here, but they are not. Nina and I should be fighting over Fabina, but we are not. Patricia and Eddie should be trading insults in their "loving" way, but they are not. Nothing is as it should be here at Anubis house. This is all because two Americans died on a plane exposition. I know Mara, Jerome, Mick and I have been acting rather unsupportive as of late, but we miss Nina and Eddie too. Okay so maybe Mick doesn't miss Eddie, but that's because he never knew him. Everything is out of whack. I know I haven't been acting like it, but I wish Nina and Eddie could come back soon. Life at Anubis house does not just _feel_ incomplete without them here, but _is_.


	11. A Quest :)

**I have ****_MAJOR_**** writer's bock, and it won't go away, sorry.**

**Since the rules of this site claim that I need a story on every update, here's a little story to tell the young ones before bed**

* * *

Story time kiddies!

Once there was a young magician who went on a quest. Stuff happened. Blah blah blah, yabda yadda yadda. The End

NOW GET TO BED!

* * *

**Can anyone tell where I got that from? Hint: The original version says "Magi" and not "Magician", and may or may not have the "yadda yadda yadda" part in it, I can't remember.**


	12. Why?

**I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK! :) :) :) :) :)**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: I've spent the last couple of weeks really angry *translation: the last couple of weeks Patricia has been in the second stage of grief: Anger*. Tonight as I lie in my bed I can't help but wonder if the muti-coloured mist with Eddie's voice will visit me in my dreams again. I hope not. I find myself drifting off. *Now Patricia is dreaming* I am on a beach, it is a hot summer's day, and my mom, my dad and Piper are there with me. Piper and I are eight years old. The four of us are all having fun together. I'm smiling as Piper and I build a sandcastle together. My fun is ruined when the muti-coloured mist appears. Eddie's voice comes out of it again. And once again he asks me to help him, to help him help Nina. I start to get angry at it, but then a wave of sadness over takes me. Eddie's dead, Nina's dead, what's the point of getting angry over this. There is nothing I can do. Why bother trying to get it to stop, I know by now that it won't stop coming. I feel so depressed. My Slimeball is dead. There is nothing I can do about it. This mist won't leave me alone. The scene starts fading. I wake up. A sense of depression overwhelms me. I don't want to get up today. I don't want to get up any day. I just want to lie here forever, laying here in my bed wallowing in my sadness. "Patricia! Get up!" Joy yells at me, "We have school!" "I don't want to go!" I shout back. "I know you don't, but you have to." she says much nicer this time. "Fine!" I moan; after awhile mange to pull together the will power necessary to get up and then get ready for the day.

Nina's pov: I'm living in a nightmare, if I'm living at all. The people I thought I could trust completely, the people that I loved, are the people who are going out of their way to hurt me the most. I'd give up on living, if I was alive, but I can't give up on living, because I'm reasonably sure that I'm dead. What did I do in live to deserve this horror in death? I can't take it! This is a horrible place to be. Why am I here?! Why? Why? Why? I'd say I'm losing my mind, but I've already lost it. I am without hope. My heart is utterly destroyed. There is no light in my existence. Nothing to live for, metaphorically speaking of course, I must be dead. Why must I have to go through this? Why me?


	13. Quiet Catching

**Aside from dead where do you think Nina is. Like realm do you think she's in?**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Victor's pov: Why did they have to die? After all of these years, I _finally_ have the Chosen One and the Osirian within my grasp, and now they are dead. I could have finally made the elixir of life. I would have finally had the cup of Ankh. I was going to live forever. Why did Anubis claim them? Why did they have to go to Osiris's realm? I was so close, and now I'm so far. My only comfort left is Corbierre. "Oh Corbierre," I say to my raven, "I wish you could talk back to me and tell what to do." Why did Vera have to be working for Rufus? She made me so happy. Happy in the kind of way I haven't been since I was little and played with Sara in the house with her parents. I miss those days. Before my father had hurt me, before I lost Sara as my friend. I miss her, Sara. She was my best friend, and I treated her like dirt. I will always regret that. I look at the ring on my finger. It was my father's. Nina Martin gave it to me. She got it from him. Miss Martin said that my father said that he was sorry. _My_ father, was **sorry**? I guess death had changed him.

Fabian's pov: At breakfast time we see Patricia drag herself into the room. Her shoulders are slumped there is an almost defeated look in her eyes. Her entire form suggested deep sadness. "Hey Patricia," I ask hesitantly, "Are you okay?" "No" she answers quietly and sadly. "She must be in the third state of grief," Mara claims, "depression." "Somehow get the feeling that she is the only one." Jerome states morosely. *for those of you who aren't word nerds like Fabian here: Morose=sad, glum* Her depressed state was a bit contagious. Since she entered the room, you could almost see everyone slumping down a little more in their seats. Any happy mood was slowly dissipating, although there shouldn't have been any happy moods to begin with! How could anyone at this house be happy with Nina dead?! They shouldn't be!

* * *

**Did anyone get the pun in the tittle of this chapter?**


End file.
